Komentarz na blogu:SeleneWerewolf/Catter Song/@comment-8964074-20150721165205
No dobrze. To będzie dłuuugi (wiem co mówię) komentarz wytykający wszystkie bezsensowne kawałki i błędy. A jest ich dużo. "I am a blue cat , just like you tearing knife !" Jestem niebieskim kotem, tak jak ty rozdzierający nóż. Pierwsza linijka a brzmi jakbyś tłumaczyła coś z japońskiego tłumaczem google :v "Bloodied died , fascinated nailed ..." Zakrwawiony umarł, zafascynowany przybity (ale tak w sensie gwoździem). O kogo w ogóle chodzi? "This killed his voice in the veins of blood" Ten zabity głos w żyłach krwi. Głos w żyłach, congrats. "As much as I forgot today time," To zdanie nie ma sensu, ale przetłumaczone dosłownie na polski ma. Chyba serio użyłaś google tłumacza... "I look at the sky in this costume , to see new life," Ok, z tym nie ma nic źle ale jest śmieszne "Please leave me while I live I want !" PROSZĘ ZOSTAW MNIE KIEDY JA ŻYJĘ JA CHCĘĘĘ~ Nie wiem czy to miało być takie "ja żyję, ja chcę~~" och ach i w ogóle, czy po prostu chciałaś napisać że "kiedy chcę żyć" "Do not look at me up and down" Nie patrz na mnie w górę i w dół brzmi trochę jakby miało jakiś podtekst... Ale powiedziane jakoś dziwnie "that with time I go back there ..." To nie takie łatwe i trudne. To się kurde zdecyduj. "Is it back?" Ale co miałoby wrócić? D: "Life was ... not what you want ..." Skoro życie było to chyba nie będzie nie to czego chcesz "Life in this dark hole , it shows how I live , " Skoro to życie w ciemnej dziurze to jak może pokazywać sposób w jaki żyje? Tam jest ciemno do jasnej cholerci. Nie widać nic :V "show me the way to look" Wybacz, żyłeś zbyt długo w tej ciemnej dziurze i ewoluowałeś w bezokiego szczura, teraz już nic nie będziesz widzieć "For once the world" ALE CO RAZ ŚWIAT ;_; borze czemu tu jest tyle niewyjaśnionych losowych zlepków słów "The pizzeria is something tempting , " Pizzeria go kusi, mhm. Bo czym byłoby życie bez romansów... "so I have to use ... That voice ..." to mi przypomina dmmd bo aoba ma jakiśtam medżik głos którym może rozkazywać ludziom... ale pewnie nie o to chodzi, prawda? "Please leave me anymore !" Proszę zostaw mnie nigdy więcej W tym momencie wyobraziłam sobie Wander, wystawiającą logice środkowy palec... "I do not want to be here ! Otherwise I'll be lonely now !" Nie chcę tu być! Albo będę teraz samotny!" NO TO SIĘ KURDE ZDECYDUJ JFC o ok następne teksty są świetne "The cat suit ... Dark is ..." Chcę przypomnieć że po angielsku nie da się napisać czegoś w stylu 'ciemny jest'. Polski ma takie magiczne prawa że możesz napisać jest ciemno i ciemno jest, angielski nie. "I do not want to see you because dark is ..." Tłumacząc osobne słowa w googlu jest oczywiście świetnie i w ogóle. Ale tak naprawdę wyszło ci Nie chcę cię widzieć bo ciemność jest "please forgive it because that my terrible fate" That is. THAT'S. CZY COKOLWIEK. "But something I do not belong here ... " Ale coś ja tu nie pasuję Znów brzmi całkowicie w porządku... po polsku. "Why are you bloody sleeve ?" Dlaczego jesteś zakrwawionym rękawem? Już nawet nie będę narzekać tak bardzo że nie ma tam a. "I'm all was" Nawet nie mogę się domyślić co chciałaś przez to przekazać... "Just wait ... Until we catch me" Po prostu poczekaj dopóki mnie nie złapiemy Nie wiem jak wy, ale nigdy nie próbowałam z jakąś osobą złapać sama siebie Pewnie dostanę bana czy ktoś na mnie nakrzyczy czy cokolwiek, ale będę szczera. Ta piosenka to gówno. :I